


Sleep, Baby, Sleep

by KatWrech



Series: Storks Snippets, Probably Abandoned [3]
Category: Storks (2016)
Genre: Gen, Singing, at night, no shipping unless you put your goggles with strength 10+ on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: During a night while they're delivering Diamond Destiny, the baby starts fussing and Junior wakes up. What does he do to calm her down? Why, he sings, of course!





	Sleep, Baby, Sleep

Junior groaned and rolled over when the wail of a baby started him awake. “No,” he muttered. “Please don’t…”

But the baby continued to cry, and Tulip didn’t seem inclined towards waking up at all. With a grumbled sigh, Junior got up and made his way over to the pod. He really didn’t want to do this. He just… didn’t. At all. But he’d never fall asleep again if the baby just continued to cry, and this was his only option…

The stork picked up the human baby, carefully cradling her in his wings. “ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_ ” he whispered, a quiet melody in the middle of a silent night. “ _Take these wings and learn to fly…_ ” The baby blinked curiously up at him, although her wails had already quieted down. “ _All your life… you’ve been waiting for this moment to arrive._ ”

Silence crackled in the air for a few wonderful moments, and then Tulip spoke. “Are you singing for her?”

“No,” Junior denied sharply, pushing the now almost-asleep baby into her arms. He hadn’t noticed that she’d woken up, but obviously, she had. He wasn’t about to apologize for waking her, though. All be damned, he was a stubborn bird.

“You were!” Tulip said, smiling, as she accepted the baby.

“Was not,” Junior grumbled, shaking his head and crossing his wings.

“You _were_ ,” Tulip teased, smile morphing into a grin as she started rocking the baby. “Sing again! She needs to be calmed down.”

Junior sighed. How had his life changed so drastically, and to this, of all things? “ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night… take these wings and learn to fly…”_

As he scooted closer in only the light of the stars gleaming in the sky above them, Junior had to suppress a smile. While it had changed drastically, maybe it had been for the better.

“ _All your life, you’ve been waiting for this moment to arrive._ ”

The baby drifted off to sleep, Tulip soon following. Junior watched her eyelids slide close, and this time, he allowed the smile to spread.

 _“Been waiting for this moment to arrive,”_ he muttered, the sound barely audible to his own ears. Smiling, the stork curled around the two humans, determined to keep them warm through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :3 Also, the song isn't mine! I stole it from Boss Baby, and it's been playing on repeat in my head for d a y s. I had to get it out, somehow.


End file.
